


So Beautiful, To Me

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [26]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amused McCoy, Anal Rubbing, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Ass groping, Brutal Kisses, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Groping, Humor, Innuendo, Licking, M/M, Snappish Spock, Turbo Lift, explicit - Freeform, hot kisses, misadventure, song related, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Sequel to: "I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby"At ten percent lighting, you don’t care if the person with you is beautiful to the world, only to you.  You don’t care that Hollywood never wanted him.  In fact, you’re kind of glad that not everyone else is after this guy.  Because the hard truth of the matter is that you don’t share very well at all.Wrought up after an emotional reunion following a dangerous mission, Spock and McCoy cannot find any privacy to finish their tryst.





	1. Any Old Port

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KSForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/gifts).



> Written as a request from KSForever who stated: "You know, of course, that I think it ("I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby") needs a love scene! (!)" Don't give up with the first chapter, KSForever. I had to have some fun with the guys before I let them get down to business. (Spoiler Alert) Which they do in the second chapter, btw.
> 
> Thanks to the late, great Joe Cocker for the beautiful song, "You Are So Beautiful."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erotically frustrated, Spock and McCoy have a merry chase through the Enterprise. And Spock practices his cussing skills.

You are so beautiful  
To me  
You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful  
To me

Such joy and happiness  
You bring  
Such joy and happiness  
You bring  
Like a dream  
A guiding light that shines in the night  
Heavens gift to me

You are so beautiful  
To me 

 

A beautiful love song, expressing a heartfelt feeling of a man for the love of his life. It had inspired and thrilled millions, but wasn’t having much luck at the present with the emotionally compromised Spock and McCoy. They were concerned with baser problems.

It was a dumb-ass time for a song like that to be echoing through both of their minds. Men are such terrible romantics; everyone knows that. But these guys were way beyond romance. They were in lust. And they had no way to rid themselves of their plight. Well, the ‘way’ we all know. The problem was with the ‘where.’

Mushy love songs really weren’t what were on their minds at the moment. They had stirred up an urgent need in themselves and in each other, then discovered that they had nowhere to relieve themselves of that urgent need. The day room where they’d stirred that need probably wouldn’t be the best spot, especially if they got distracted with passion. They had learned early on that they tended to get tunnel vision when their libidos were ruling their bodies and their thinking. Protocol and etiquette were the furthest things on their minds.

And it tended to make them a little feisty and difficult to live with.

“Any time this century would be fine, Vulcan,” McCoy muttered as they hurried along the hallway of the Enterprise. “You let me know when you’ve found the perfect spot to have your way with me.”

“You know that we would not be having this problem if you would have waited for me in our quarters, don‘t you?” Spock spit out.

“Well, hindsight is a little moot now, don’t you think?!” McCoy snapped.

They weren’t really angry with each other. Quite the opposite, actually. They had gotten each other sexually energized in the day room, then couldn’t do anything about it.

“I am in just as dire straits as you are, Leonard. I am just as eager as you are to be finding ourselves some privacy. Why did you wait for me in such a public place as the day room, anyway?”

“Because I did not want to meet you in private!” McCoy snapped again.

Spock considered the rightness of that statement. “That is logical. Not particularly practical, but certainly logical.”

“You know where you can stuff that logic, don’t you?!”

“I know where I want to stuff something, but it certainly is not my logic,” Spock muttered grimly. “And it certainly is not in me.”

A wide grin cracked McCoy’s delighted face. “What the hell?! Did you just say the smuttiest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth?!” McCoy felt a momentary reprieve for his anxiety. He also felt a levity that the situation did not warrant and even a certain appreciation for the ridiculousness of the situation.

“I’m certain that my present company inspired my lapse.”

“More than one lapse. Don’t look now, but you just uttered a contraction. You must be torn up inside.”

“As I so recently stated, I AM certain that my present company inspired my lapse. And my present condition, on more than one level,” he muttered in a testy aside.

“Yeah, yeah. And you’re developing into a piss-ant spoilsport.”

“Developing? I would be remiss if I did not relate to you, Doctor, what you are developing into.”

“My, my. You are losing control. You just ended your sentence with a preposition.”

“Doctor, I assure you. In the present situation, proper grammar is the last thing on my mind.”

“I bet in another situation, I could reduce you to non-speech, altogether.”

“Doctor, that is not a bet that I wish to take. Right now, I am too close to losing any signs of civilization that I have carefully garnered over the years.”

“I think I might like to draw the savage out in you, Spock.”

“I assure you, Doctor, that you would not care for that experience.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Imagine all of the grunting and slobbering-- Oops, someone’s coming. Watch your mouth, Spock.”

Two young yeomen rounded a corner ahead of them coming their direction.

“Me?! You were the one who--”

“Sh-h-h!” McCoy cautioned. “Ladies,” he greeted.

Spock nodded at the women. That was all that he could manage in his present state of jangled nerves and over-stimulated body parts.

“Doctor. Commander,” the women’s eyes began to shine as they returned the greeting. Then they began to giggle after they were past their superior officers.

“Did you see that, Cheryl?!” one yeoman demanded.

“I know!” the other answered in a loud whisper. “Tumescent! Both of them!”

“Shh! They’ll hear!” Then there were further giggles. “It’s a wonder that they could walk without bowing their legs!” The giggles faded away.

“What the hell?! Are we in that bad of shape?”

“Apparently,” Spock answered absently as he looked around the hallway. “Maybe we could see if this closet is empty enough to engage in relations.”

“You want to take me standing up in a utility closet?! Damn unromantic, Vulcan!”

“I want to take you, Leonard,” Spock answered with a sigh which showed the exasperation that he was feeling. “At this point I do not care if you are standing up, lying down, or swinging from a trapeze.”

McCoy regarded his companion. “Swinging from a trapeze?! What the hell do you have in your head to do, anyway?!”

“Your face in the pillow and your ass in the air is what I really had in mind,” Spock answered as they stepped into the turbo lift.

McCoy grinned in surprised approval. “Spock. I’m seeing a whole new side to you. I think I‘m kinda liking it when you talk dirty.”

Spock’s glance was not at all jovial and not even particularly friendly. “Who is talking dirty? I am stating facts.”

“Well, I’m kinda liking your facts, then. They put a pretty rosy aspect to the rest of my day.”

Spock looked away grimly. “It might get a whole lot more shocking before it gets better.”

“Not saying that I’m complaining any.”

“Does this damn turbo lift move of its own volition?!“ Spock suddenly burst out. “Or do I have to pick it up and carry it as well as carry you?!”

“Easy there, big guy,” McCoy soothed, halfway amused, halfway turned on. “I’ll get the door shut. Just don’t start ripping out government issued equipment. The powers that be tend to frown on that sort of behavior.”

“That is better,” Spock purred as the door slid shut, but that was the only thing calm about him. His eyes had a hard gleam to them. 

McCoy didn’t know if that was good news or bad.

“Take hold of the side control. The turbo lift is starting. Spock! That is not the side control!”

“You hold onto what you wish to grab, I will hold onto what I wish to grab.”

“Well, I won’t be able to give you any stabilization if this metal box starts jumping around. And if you keep grabbing my ass like that, I’ll be seeing stars.”

“Just so I do not make comets go off in you. Yet.”

“Big talk.” McCoy liked the big hand on his butt cheek, but those Vulcan fingertips on his anus were starting to require his full attention.

“No brag, just fact.”

“You’ve been watching too many old Twentieth Century horse operas again, haven‘t you?”

“Somehow, the expression seemed apropos.”

“Well, keep that pawing up and you’ll be ripping the seat of my britches.”

“Well, spread your legs apart a little more so that I do not have to paw you so pathetically.”

“There. Better?”

Spock calmed with the contact. “It’s a start,” he grumbled.

“You’re talking in contractions again.”

“It’s a wonder that I can verbalize anything.”

The turbo lift stopped and Spock muttered under his breath. McCoy did not ask for or have any need of a translation, but he thought that he heard at least one ‘hell‘ and maybe even a ‘shit.’ Spock’s vocabulary was expanding. Maybe not improving, but certainly becoming more colorful. 

In the meanwhile, Spock’s hard grip on McCoy’s butt cheek spoke volumes and told of Spock‘s angst. That needed no translation.

Jim Kirk stepped aboard. He looked from one to the other. McCoy looked bemused while Spock looked about to explode. Kirk idly wondered what was going on between them, but sometimes it was better not to know too much unless one or both of them sucked him into their angst and chaos.

Then Kirk noted that Spock’s hand was hidden behind McCoy.

“Gentlemen.” His stern voice indicated that everyone in the turbo lift should be accountable for only his own, and not other people’s, body parts.

Spock reluctantly withdrew his hand from McCoy’s crack and looked mutinous at the reprimand.

“Captain.”

“Jim.”

That shifted the tension in the turbo lift. Spock’s eyes intensified. Perhaps he should be allowed to put his hand back onto McCoy’s ass. It apparently had been grounding the Vulcan. But still, a captain should not stand by and allow his first officer to feel up his C.M.O. Of course, Kirk realized, that was the least of what his first officer was doing to his C.M.O. But at least Kirk did not have to watch that.

Or get to. Kirk’s eyes glazed over.

Kirk fought for focus. “Off duty, gentlemen?”

“Headed home, Jim.”

“Then you wouldn’t care to accompany me to--”

“No, Jim.”

“No, thank you, Captain. I feel the need to rest after the excitement of our mission.”

“Ah, yes, rest. I recommend that Spock rest, Jim.”

“Rest,” Kirk echoed.

Kirk studied Spock. The Vulcan didn‘t look tired. More restive, if anything. And about as calm as a hungry predator on the prowl. 

“Yes, Jim. Rest.”

“Hmm.” Kirk stepped out of the turbo lift and looked back at them. “You gentlemen enjoy your, ah, rest.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Thanks, Jim.”

The door slid shut, and Spock’s stiffened fingers hit McCoy in the ass again.

“What’s that?!” McCoy demanded. “A damn magnet?! I don‘t have iron in my ass, you know!”

“No, but you will soon have a load of copper in it.”

“Yeah, yeah, promises, promises.”

“How come this turbo lift ride is taking so long? This ship is only so big. It is not the Empire State Building, after all.”

“Ha, ha. I’m laughing because that is so funny.”

“You sound more snide than amused.”

“You think?! No, the reason the ride seems so long is because it is. You hit the wrong control when Jim left.”

“I was aiming for your backside--”

“--and hit the wrong control! If you have that kind of aim, it’s hard telling what you will hit if, and when, we ever find some privacy.”

“Ha, ha. Now I am chuckling, Leonard.”

“You shouldn’t try to laugh. It comes out all wrong. That’s more of a leer.”

“Everyone is a critic. Let me at you. Spread your legs, Leonard.”

“What?! That’s the treat you have in store for me?! I’ll tell you one thing, Vulcan! I‘m not gonna be impressed!”

The door slid open as McCoy finished his declaration. 

“I am not settling for a dry finger fuck in the turbo lift from an overheated Vulcan!”

Nyota Uhura sputtered with laughter while Montgomery Scott looked perplexed. His eyes darted in anguish from Spock to McCoy. The door slid shut on them as Spock pushed a button and the turbo lift started again.

“Well, it’ll be on the jungle telegraph now,” McCoy muttered. “Bones is gonna get laid!”

“No, he will not,” Spock said with set teeth. “Not unless we find a suitable spot.”

“How about something as prosaic as our quarters?” McCoy announced as the turbo lift door slid open again.

A slow smile spread over Spock’s face as he recognized the hallway to their quarters. “That will be a most suitable spot, Leonard.”

“I figured that would sweeten your disposition a lot.”


	2. Home Again, Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy gives Spock the sort of homecoming that they both want in that it is kind and loving. And sexy.

The door to their quarters slid shut behind them barely in time. For in the next moment, Spock slammed McCoy backward against the wall in a brutal kiss that made McCoy see the Promised Land. But if that was from the breath-robbing kiss or from the slam against the wall remained to be seen. As for McCoy, he was too busy with other matters to determine the why and how of his loss of breath. McCoy’s hands had flown backwards on impact with the wall, and they remained palms outward beside his head while Spock roughly savaged his lips. 

Spock forced a leg between McCoy’s and rammed against McCoy’s erection. McCoy protested with a growl deep in his throat, but that was all he could manage against the Vulcan’s superior strength. McCoy had to concentrate on trying to breathe and trying to keep up with Spock’s demanding kisses. The Vulcan was certainly pent up. McCoy guessed that he was a little bit, too.

Spock at last released him and pulled back. His eyes were hard pools of blackness. No sympathy or soft feelings lay there. Only unbridled passions and primitive lusts were mirrored there. Lucky McCoy. It was all for him.

McCoy flicked his eyes over Spock’s hard features. “You’re back,” he whispered. “I missed you,” he continued. “I wanted you. While you were gone, you know. I wanted you so bad.” He swallowed hard. “When you were fighting, I wanted your hands on me. When you were flying the shuttle and manipulating it with your hands, I wanted you to be manipulating me instead.” He had to breathe through his mouth. His nose no longer worked. “When you were going through your darkest hour, I wanted to be with you.” His eyes continued the facial survey. “I wanted you with me.” He swallowed hard. “I wanted you in me. Always. Always, darlin.’ Always. Always in me.”

With a cry of either anguish or pain, Spock dove in for another brutal kiss. But this time McCoy’s hands flew down and landed in Spock’s hair. Human fingers raked through that black mop of stringy hair. They conveyed McCoy’s passion as well as his lips did. And the hurtful little tugs fired Spock further.

Vulcan fingers were all over McCoy’s back, pressing, exploring, yearning, demanding, seeking. McCoy ground his body back against Spock’s. Yes. Yes. Yes!

Without breaking the kiss, Spock scooped McCoy up into his arms and carried him toward the bed. He deposited his beloved there and stretched out beside him.

“Ashayam,” Spock whispered. “Beloved.” His lips trailed toward McCoy’s ear. “I am home.”

“Not yet. Not yet,” McCoy whispered back as he ran his tongue along the point of one of the ears that he loved so much. “Not until you are in me. Only then, only then.”

“In you, in your arms,” Spock mumbled. He was much more interested in the delicious buzz in his head and the tightening of his body, especially of the area around his man seeds. “What difference does it make? As long as I am with you, it does not matter.”

“It makes a helluva lot of difference if all I get is a whole lot of talk and not a whole lot of action.”

That cleared the buzz in Spock’s head, and he pulled back with a grin.

“What? Where the hell did you go?” McCoy frowned at Spock. “And why are you grinning like a monkey eating shit?”

“That sounds like an unpleasant pastime, Leonard,” Spock said wryly.

“Not to mention a rather unappetizing meal,” McCoy remarked as he pulled back, too, sated for the moment.

Spock braced himself on an elbow and ran a handful of fingers along the neckline of McCoy’s tunic. A line of shivers followed the handful of fingers.

“Tell me more about what you wished that we were doing while I was gone.”

“I’d rather show you,” McCoy murmured. His eyes had hardened with lust just that quickly. He held a hand out toward Spock.

“Oh, Leonard,” Spock said with fake disgust. “Is that all that you want from me?”

“Sex?! Sex?! Sex?! Damn straight!” He pulled Spock down on him for another fiery kiss.

Spock willingly complied. 

McCoy met him face on. For anyone watching, it would’ve looked like they were attacking each other with their mouths, which in a way they were.

Finally, Spock pulled away. “Is this how you are planning on making me feel safe?”

“And secure. Don’t forget that.”

“I have not, Leonard,” Spock said wryly and reached to pull McCoy’s tunic and tee shirt over his head. “Now, me, Leonard.”

“I know what it is to undress a man,” McCoy grumbled as he disrobed the top part of Spock. “And I know what it does to a man.” With that, he leaned forward and latched his lips around one of Spock’s hardened nipples.

Spock hummed. That action always stimulated him and oddly soothed him at the same time. He looked for something of McCoy’s to suckle and chose some random available skin.

Then Spock forced McCoy’s shoulder flat to the bed. McCoy didn’t argue. The Vulcan always had such good ideas. McCoy just had to trust him and wait for what Spock had in store for him.

McCoy was happy that he had surrendered to Spock’s ministrations.

Spock kissed each of McCoy’s nipples, then trailed his wet mouth down McCoy’s stomach and abdomen. McCoy knew where Spock was headed, but he still nearly burst with puzzlement and anticipation.

When? When would Spock touch him? There?

Spock could be such a tease. That was damn sure. His lips kissed all around McCoy’s trembling erection without touching it. Then, when McCoy thought that he could stand it no longer, Spock blew some hot breath on McCoy’s engorged member.

McCoy screamed. How could he not when he had been expecting a hard set of lips? Instead, he had received the barest of breaths on that distended flesh.

He felt like whimpering. Then, oh, then he did when a raspy tongue darted out and touched him there. There, on that overexcited flesh.

Then, all too quickly, it was gone, and Spock had moved back to McCoy’s head. But McCoy’s erection was almost burning as if his urine was spilling out and running down over his fevered abdomen.

“Spock. Spock. What you do to me. What you do to me,” McCoy whimpered as Spock gathered McCoy against himself.

“Do you know that I am here, Leonard?”

“Oh, hell, yes!”

“Good. I would not like to proceed without having your attention.”

McCoy stopped and looked at Spock seriously. “I’ve been aware of you from the first moment I saw you. It might not always have been a positive awareness after that, but it was always an awareness!”

“And I have always been aware of you, Ashayam. Maybe not the way I should have, but I knew that you were in my universe.”

McCoy leaned forward and gently kissed Spock. “Always stay in my universe, darlin. I love you so much. Maybe I didn’t at first, but I’m trying my best to make up for that oversight now.”

Spock traced a finger around McCoy’s mouth. “I appreciate the effort, Ashayam,” he whispered and leaned forward to claim another kiss. Funny, that sort of activity never grew boring for either one of them.

At ten percent lighting, you don’t care if the person with you is beautiful to the world, only to you. You don’t care that Hollywood never wanted him. In fact, you’re kind of glad that not everyone else is after this guy. Because the hard truth of the matter is that you don’t share very well at all.

“You are so beautiful, to me,” Spock whispered as his mouth gently touched the delicious spots beneath McCoy’s jaw line that he loved to love. There was something so special about McCoy’s neck, so fragile, so vulnerable. McCoy could receive a mortal blow there and be gone in a few moments. But now, it was just the site of the luscious skin that fit Spock’s mouth so well. Spock could feel McCoy’s rapid heartbeat with his lips. The man lived. And the man lived for Spock.

“Spock, Spock….” McCoy chanted. “Beloved… mine… Spock.”

“You are so beautiful  
To me  
To me  
Can’t you see  
Can't you see,” sang the music in their hearts.

“Ashayam.”

“Darlin.”

“You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful  
To me.”

 

After that, the guys used their hands and lips to stimulate various parts of each other. Somehow in the process, trousers, boots and drawers were shed. But in what order and by whom would’ve been difficult to have retraced. All that was certain was that at one point, both guys were quite nude. And if certain erective tissues on the lower part of their extremities were any indication, they were both ready for action.

But they both knew who was giving and who was receiving. Spock eventually rolled McCoy over on his stomach, spread his legs apart, and sliced into him cleanly with one stroke.

McCoy gasped and shivered with that thrust, but fought to keep from automatically clinching his body. He wanted the Vulcan buried in himself as deeply and as easily as could be done with a single stroke.

And Spock did not disappoint. He buried himself as far as he could go inside McCoy.

“Make me feel safe,” McCoy whispered as his fingers tore as the bed sheet beneath him.

Spock carefully lay down over McCoy’s backside. “Ashayam,” he whispered in McCoy’s ear. “I am home. Welcome me.”

McCoy clinched his rectal muscles around Spock’s erection and milked him dry.

Spock rolled off McCoy, wound the sheets around the both of them, and pulled McCoy tightly against himself.

“Ashayam,” he whispered as sleep overtook him. “You are what home means to me. From you, I shall not stray. My heart resides here, with you.”

“Shut up, Vulcan,” McCoy whispered back. “You swear too many oaths. Get off your soapbox.”

Spock wanted to remind McCoy that he was generally on a soapbox, but that would start a tirade that would be counterproductive and would most certainly rob each of them of the precious sleep that their bodies both required.

“Hush, Earthling. It is time for slumber now. You have had a full day.”

“Damn straight,” McCoy mumbled as he snuggled against Spock. Then just that quickly he was asleep. Only those who feel safe can sleep that relaxed.

Spock secretly smiled as he felt McCoy’s body relax in slumber in his arms. He knew what McCoy’s words really meant. 

Spock’s heart always had a home with him.

“You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful  
To me.”

 

“Just a minute!” McCoy grumbled. He opened the door and glared at Jim Kirk. “Yeah? Don’t be loud. The Vulcan‘s asleep.”

Kirk grinned at McCoy’s rumbled hair and Spock’s meditation robe pulled roughly around himself. “You, ah, missed a spot,” Kirk advised as he pointed down.

McCoy glimpsed down and saw the McCoy family jewels peaking out. With a growl, he adjusted his robe. 

“You’ve stirred up enough talk on the Enterprise without creating more with a free peepshow.”

McCoy grinned hugely and scratched his rump. “Was there a purpose to your visit, or did you just stop by to throw out some one-liners?”

“Actually, I came to see if you two were still alive.”

McCoy looked smug. “Well, there were a few times I thought my heart had stopped beating. But I survived.”

“Well, it has been a couple of days.”

“Days?!”

“You missed a couple of shifts, but you two were covered. We figured you were due for a little downtime, especially after that dangerous mission.”

“I didn’t know it’d been that long. No wonder I’m hungry.”

Kirk held out a basket. “Breakfast. Or lunch. Or whatever.”

McCoy grinned and took the basket. “Well, that was considerate.”

Kirk shrugged. “Just some fruit. And a vegetable stew topped with biscuits.”

“Sounds hearty.”

“Well, I figured that you’d need nourishment. Oh, no!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I had a sweet dessert I was going to bring to you. I forgot to pick it up. It had a lot of honey in it.”

McCoy gave Kirk a lazy smile. “That’s alright, Jim. I think that Spock and I can provide enough sweet dessert for ourselves, especially one with a lot of honey. We appreciate the thought, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the song, "You Are So Beautiful" nor do I represent the estate of the late Joe Cocker.  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
